Love Notes
by NessaIsASunfish
Summary: A short collection of short love stories revolving around love notes! There will be some yaoi, so you have been warned! XD Happy Valentines Day!
1. Chapter 1

Yo Mina! I put "Last One Standing" to a pause to bring you this valentines special series! This series will be kinda short and have short chappies(Like me! I'm short!). But, I will try to make it as sweet as I can! Ok! Eminem! Do the intro!  
Eminem: KisaraV. doesn't own me or Inazuma Eleven or any song used in this fic...

KV: Thank ya!

Eminem: Can we rename it "Eminem Notes"?  
KV: GOD DAMMIT EMINEM!

Eminem: THAT IS WHY I DON'T DO INTRODUCTIONS!

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

Note One: Opposites Attract

_ To Haruya-kun_

_ I have been having these...weird thoughts lately. About you. Whenever I hear your name, I shudder. Whenever I see you, I want to hug you. Whenever we get close, I just want t kiss you! I know! Stupid raging hormones. But, I know you will hate me for this. And if you do, I don't now what my life is worth anymore. Without you in my life, I would feel empty. I would have no desire to live anymore. We are always known to be opposites. I hate you, you hate me. It is like a Bad Romance. I know I have been a bad friend to you many times. But, if I had to ask for one thing in the world, it would be you. All I ever wanted, was to see you smile, to see you happy. So, with this final closing, I have a question. Do you love me back?_

_ Love_

_ Suzuno Fuusuke_

_:::::::::...:::::::::::_

_ To Fuusuke-kun,_

_ I don't know what to say. I...as much as I have been a jerk to you, I like you, a lot. Whenever I was sad, you were by my side. People out there say we will never get along. Others say that opposites attract. Do you? Personally, I do. I now this note is short, but it is all I can do. _

_ Happy Valentines Day,_

_ Nagumo Haruya_

_:::::::::...:::::::::::_

Suzuno was walking towards Haruya-kun's room, when he bumped into no one other, but Haruya himself. In Haruya's hand, was a note. In Suzuno's, another note. As they both looked at each other, they read each other's minds. Gold eyes met blue, and that moment, their hands met. The notes were exchanged, and soon read. At the second they were both done with reading, both stood starstruk.

"Haruya..."

"Fuusuke..."

Haruya then captured Fuusuke's lips in a kiss. With this motion, Fuusuke, moaned at the sheer feeling it gave him. Haruya was then begging for entrance, which Fuusuke couldn't deny. Soon, they were on the ground of the Sun Garden hallway. They broke apart for a brief second, to whisper these three oh so powerful words everyone said at least once in their lifetime.

"I love you,Fuusuke"

"I love you, Haruya."

As the rest of valentines day went on, the two new lovers went and spent the rest of they day, together. As much as people stared at them, they would never be apart, ever.

_ All I ever wanted_

_ Was to see you smilin'_

_ All I ever wanted_

_ Was to make you mine_

_ I know that I love you_

_ Oh baby why can't you see_

_ That all I ever wanted_

_ Was you and me_

"_All Ever Wanted"_

_ -Basshunter_

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

How waz that! Good? Idk! I just ad this random idea, and here it is. If you want me to write more note chappies, send me a request via review,k? THANKS TO ALL MY SUPPORTERS OUT THERE! I LOVE YA GUYS!(no homo) XD


	2. Chapter 2

YO MINA! Here iz "Love Notes" Chappy 2! Will. do the intro!

Will.: KV doesn't own us or Inazuma Eleven or any songs mentioned! Sorry 4 grammatical errors! Let the Beat Rock!

KV: Yay! Let the Beat Rock!

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

Chapter Two: Why oh Why?

Endou p.o.v

Today I have to write a valentine note for a classmate. It was a class assignment, and fortunately, or unfortunately, I got Kazemaru. Now, You see here, I kinda have a crush on him...so it's gonna be a pain in the ass to make it not lovey dovey...great...

Kazemaru p.o.v.

Argh! The assignment! I just wanna, grr! Why did TenTen sensei(Hah! Naruto!) give us this stupid assignment? And she made me write it to _Mamoru_. I freakin love him! WHY OH WHY!

Endou p.o.v

_Ichirouta_

_ I know this valentines assignment is a pain. I have a feeling in my heart because...I don't know how to put this, but...I LOVE YOU! I had to say that! I'm sorry. I know you don't like me back...and will probably kill me. Oh crap! Damn TenTen sensei's assignment! But, please...don't kill me. _

_ Love ya!_

_ Endou Mamoru_

Kazemaru p.o.v

_ Mamoru-kun_

_ Hey Endou-kun...can I call you Mamoru? Well, this stupid love assignment is a piece of shit. I mean really, giving a guy a valentines note to do for another guy? But...ya. Odd huh? Well I guess...happy valentines day!_

_ Kazemaru Ichirouta_

Normal p.o.v.

Unfortunately, Kazemaru couldn't admit that he had the feelin'(whoo hoo) that he loved the soccer-freak Endou. Kazemaru was afraid that Endou would never forgive him for this. If only he knew that Endou felt the same way, but took the risk.

::.::...:THE NEXT DAY::.::...:

TenTen: Ok class! Time to give your valentines letter to your special someone!

Class: *groan*

TenTen: Aww c'mon! It can't be _that_ bad!

Max: Actually, it is very torturous!

TenTen: I DON'T CARE! Now...EXCHANGE!

Endou walked shyly over to Kazemaru's desk. He was _very_ nervous. The phrase "_What if he gets mad at me?" _was going through his head.

Kazemaru:Yo! Endou!

Endou: Uh...hi..

Kazemaru: Why are you so sad?

Endou: Here...

Kazemaru: *opens* *reads*

Endou: *sigh*

Kazemaru: Endou..._I can't believe it! Mamoru-kun?Likes me? YESSSSS!_

Endou: *sigh* are we still friends?

Kazemaru: *tosses his note* No, we are not friends.

Endou: Fine...*sigh*

Kazemaru: We are not friends anymore Endou, but we are lovers

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

YO! WAS IT GOOD?

IMMA HYPER RIGHT NAO!

NEXT PAIRING(I think): MARKxDYLAN

BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

YOYOYO! Note Three! Yay! Like I said, this will be a MarkXDylan fanfic, ok? Bruno Mars, do the intro!

BM: KV doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or my songs.

KV: Yay! Will you catch a grenade for me?

BM: Yes!

KV: Eeep! Yay!

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

Note Three: Your amazing Just the way you are.

"Mark?"

"Yes?"

"I feel worthless. I feel like an ugly, piece of shit. I feel like no one cares about me."

"Don't say that! I'm your friend! I care about you!"

"Ya right! Leave me alone you liar!"

Dylan then ran away from Mark. HE looked like he was crying, but Mark couldn't see because of Dylan's goggles. Mark was a little sad to see his friend run away like that. So, Mark had to think of a way to convince his friend Dylan that he at least cared. It was almost valentines day, so that was an idea.

Mark then ran to his house, ran to his room, got a piece of paper and sat at his desk. He began writing a letter that would convince Dylan that he cared.

_ To Dylan_

_ Man, you need to chill, bro. Don't even **think **about killing yourself! You are like, my best friend! And I'm not lying! How could you say that! You are the only guy I kinda trust, and I don;t want to lose you. What's wrong? Tell me. Please?_

_ Mark_

The letter was short, but hopefully it would convince Dylan that his life wasn't worthless and he was more than a piece of a shit. If he really thought he was a piece of shit, then he was _Mark's _piece of shit. Why? Because Mark had an insane crush on his best friend. He had to admit it.

:::::::::The next Day::::::

"*knock knock*...Dylan?" _guess he's not home..._

Since Dylan wasn't home, Mark decided just to leave the note there. He hoped that it would be Dylan to pick it up, not one of his parents. Mark sighed and walked away, thinking of what to do with his life. Then he had an idea, again.

Dylan p.o.v.

.. I hate it! First, I get humiliated in front of the whole school. Then, I get food thrown at me as I was walking towards the lunch line. Finally, I get home, and get hit in the face with a water balloon from our neighbors! After that, I just run from all presence and go to my secret spot by a river and decide to stay there for a bit. But guess what? Once I get there, my spot is invaded by HOBOS! So then I just walk around, trying to avoid contact with anyone, and stay like that. Now, here I am, walking back home.

As I get to the doorstep, I notice a little slip of paper with my name on it. I pick it up, and go inside my house to my room. I lay down on the bed and open the paper. Inside of it, was a letter.

"Oh...my...gosh..." Is all I can say. Then, as if unicorns can poop rainbows(XD Random!), Mark came flying on through the window. Well, maybe not flying, but ya'll know what I mean, right?

"M-Mark?"

"Yo! So...you read it?"

"Ya?"  
"So what's up man?"

_Should I tell him? Fine!_ "Fine, I'll tell you!"

"Yay!"

"Shut up. Okay, so...People keep making fun of me! They always tease me, and I'm tired of it! It makes me feel like a worthless piece of shit. A piece of shit from a unicorn. I just want to die!"

"Don't." He says sternly. He then wraps his arms around me and hugs me. Soon after, he whispers these words in my ear, as he removes my goggles." I care about you, Dylan. I would _never_ do anything to make fun of you. I'll protect you." He the moved his face close to mine, until our lips locked in a kiss. It was .Out of this world.

I was shocked, and once we separated, I said,"Really?"

"Yes.

"Thanks"

"I love you"

Finally, someone to love. Someone to love me.

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

Yay! How was it? Awesome? R&R


	4. Chapter 4

YOYOYOYO! KV in da house! Happy Early-Valentines Day to all! Nicki Minaj in the house!

NM: Yo...Nicki Minaj in da house! KV doesn't own IE or my songs! Moment 4 life, 4 life, 4life-

KV: Yay Nicki! Go Nicki! Time 4 GoenjiXFubuki!

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

Note Four: Moment 4 Life

It was a party. A school dance to be exact. And no one else but Shiro Fubuki was fretting over his appearance. Now, usually, it is girls who do this. But, it was he. Why? Because of a certain person named Goenji Shuuya. Fubuki had the whole night planned. He would dance for a bit, meet Goenji, talk with him, and then give him the note when the time was right. The note that Shiro had carefully written by himself.

"Oi Shiro! Yo fudge packer! Hurry up!"

"Shut up Astuya!"

Here's the deal. For some random reason, his brother Atsuya came back to life, but in "Fairy Godfather" form. Basicly, he was a mini him flying around to guide Shiro at times. Unfortunately, he was giving him the rush act on the most important night of his life.

"Hurry up! Or you'll lose him! Remember, good things happen around twelve." Atsuya said. Then, in a poof of fire, a pair of shiny black shoes popped in front of Shiro.

"Thanks, Atsuya."

"My Godfather instincts are tellin' me that this is gonna be a good night for you! Hehe"

A Shiro put the final touches on his appearance, he finally bid Atsuya a farewell.

"Have a good time, Shiro!"

"Ya! Behave! _Dick_" He whispered under his breath.

At the dance

The Raimon High School dance floor was packed. I when I say packed, I mean packed. Shiro looked around nervously. He was looking for Shuuya-kun(Well who else?). The music blared in his ears, making it hard for him to hear. But then, a tap came on his shoulder. It was Goenji.

"Go-Goenji-kun?"

"Yo, Fubuki. Finally found you. Loud here isn't it?"

"Ya...Lots of people."

"I saw Endou and the others eariler. You want to see them?"

"Nah, maybe later. I just want to dance with you right now."

"-with me?"

"Ya, dance?"

"Uh...Sure I guess."

As they started dancing, a song came on. Goenji was a little uncomfortable dancing with another guy, especiallyFubuki Shiro. It was a slow moving song. They stayed dancing for a little bit. After that, they went outside to the party deck to see if they could see anyone.

"Hey! Goenji! Fubuki!"

"Huh?" the two said.

"It's me! Midorikawa!"

"Oh. Long time no see, Midorikawa" Goenji said.

"Nice night huh?"

"Ya, I have a feelin'(Whoo hoo)that tonights gonna be a good night(XD)" Fubuki replied.

"Sorry but, I have a certain someone to see...bye! HIROTO! WHERE ARE YOU?" Midorikawa said as the was walking away.

"Hm...never really changed."

"Ya"

Then, this slow moving song came on called "Moment 4 life". All the lyrics depicted their night.

"I just feel so alive right now, huh Goenji-kun."

"Ya..."

The song was nearing it's end, but then, some magical lyrics reminded Shiro of the note.

"Goenji-kun?"

"Yes, Fubuki?"

"*hands Note*"

"*reads*"

_Shuuya-kun_

_ I know its been a long time since we've seen each other, but, hi. I have something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now. I love you. I've loved ever since we met. You mean everything to me. Even though people say we are opposites, I don't care. Who ever said that ice can't __**like**__ fire, is a fucktard. Don't kill me._

_ Shiro_

"Shiro..."

"Goenji-kun?"

This is my moment, I waited all my life I can tell its time

drifting away I'm one with the sunsets,

I have become alive.

That is when the two move close together. Goenji then captured Fubuki's lips in a kiss. It was the best moment of Fubuki's life. Right now, they didn't care if people were looking strangely at them. They didn't care if the spotlight went on them. It was their moment for life.

"I love you, Shiro."

"I love you to, Shuuya-kun"

A certain someone, however, was watching them the whole time. It was none other than Fubuki Atsuya.

"Hmm...Looks like you got yourself a boyfriend, Shiro"

_I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life _

_Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive _

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'

How was it? Yes, this was kinda based on the music video for "Moment 4 Life". If you want to see it, just go on youtube and type in "Moment 4 Life" and it will be there. I got this idea while I was fretting over what plot line I should use for my next pairing in "Love Notes". Random not?

R&R everyone. No flames allowed


	5. Chapter 5

YOYOYOYOYO! NOTE5! YAY! Thanks to all my supporters who love my stories! Nao iz time 4 teh intro! Oh... FLO RIDA! DO THE STINKIN' INTRO!

FR: KV doesn't own Inazuma Eleven! Only her plot linee and oc's if there are any in the fic!

KV: Thank you Flo Rida! NAO! TIME 4 HIROTOxMIDORIKAWA!

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

Note five: Nelly

It was a nice day. And that is saying a lot, because it was winter and so far,the temperatures have been cold! But Ryuuji didn't care. All he cared about was where he was, because he appeared to be lost, in his own city. Thank God Hiroto popped up.

"Hey Hiroto?"

"Ya?"

"Where are we exactly again?"

"OMG are you serious! Ryuuji! We are in the Inazuma Town you baka! How could you forget your own city!"

"Hey, copyright Kisara Midorikawa's catchphrase! But sorry! I'm just feeling weird right now."

"Ok ok ok! Sheesh!"

Ryuuji had to admit, he was a little confused. He started to recognize some of the places, but they weren't as he thought the were. They looked a little, _different. Maybe I'm getting sick_ he thought to himself.

"Ryuuji?"

"Ya?"

"Are you okay?"

"I think"

"Over here." Hiroto said as he beckonedd Ryuuji to a bench under a sakura tree. Once Ryuuji sat down, Hiroto placed a hand on his forehead. Ryuuji had a sharp intake of breath as Hiroto made this action. Hiroto then started to pass his hand across his forehead.

"You have a fever, Ryuuji."

"Really?"

"Yup, better get home fast, cause your face is burning hot."

"Really? Is it that serious?"

"er-Yes it is"

"Okay! We better get going then!"

(0_0) At Sun Garden (0_0)

"What's the temp?"

"Um...101.2 degrees Fahrenheit(That's what we use in america)"

"0_0 OMG...that's bad..."

"Yes it is...take your medicine."

"Bleh...I hate medici-" That is when Hiroto gently shoved the spoon into Ryuuji's mouth.

"*gulp* Hi-ro-to? Are you insane! Y-you just spoon fed me!"

"So?"

"That's just wrong!"

"No its not, Ryuuji. You're just overreacting too much"

"Whatever..."

Ryuuji started to doze off in his bed. It was an after affect of the medicine. But, he wasn't sure, but, he thought he saw Hiroto writing something. If he was, Ryuuji didn't care. As Ryuuji started to fall in that almost asleep phase, Hiroto came over and sat right next to him. He then started to bend his head over Ryuuji's head, until they were close together, only centimeters away from lip contact. That is when Hiroto gently pressed his lips against Ryuuji's, making Ryuuji's eyes roll back. The kiss only lasted for about thirty seconds, but to Hiroto and Ryuuji, it felt like an hour.

"I love you, Ryuuji"

And with those last words, Ryuuji fell _asleep._

(((((((((())))))))))((((((((((())))))))))))(((((((((((()))))))))))

"Whoah! What? It was fake? Fake! All of it? No, it can't be! Wait, what is this?"

_ Ryuu-kun_

_ Get well soon, I love you._

_ Hiroto_

_No, He doesn't love me! I-it was all fake!_ Ryuuji thought to himself. Then he remembered. He was sick, yes. But he wasn't with Hiroto. In fact, he hadn't seen him for a while. But then, that is when he noticed a warm body right next to him. It was a sleeping Hiroto.

That is when Ryuuji realized, it was only just a dream. But that dream became a reality.

-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-,-'-

Ha! Get the title correlation? No? Well I'll tell ya! Yup! Another song inspiration! The song was called "Just a Dream" sung by Nelly! Get it nao? Well, this is the last chappy for the valentines special, but I might add a story every once in a while(probably not, knowing me and my lazyness!)

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY AND JAMATA MINA


End file.
